Yours, Mine & Ours
by City Girl Dreamer
Summary: Because no one can do love like we do...Light/L. Mello/Matt. Yaoi.


**^.^ I was going over some ideas for my other two stories when I decided to do this. It was fun but kinda hard too!**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I own nothing from Death Note...anything I do own is most likely stolen from my friends..._

**_WARNING: _**_FLUFF...YAOI...PROBABLY SOME SMUT..._

**Anyways! I have already done a similar version for Kingdom Hearts, but because this is the fandom I'm currently into, I decided to do another one for this! ^.^**

**Also, this includes Light/L, Mello/Matt and some are ambiguous...**

**Some are AU, some are cute, some are sad and some are OOC...I think...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Yours, Mine & Ours

**#01 - Comfort**

What made L comfortable at night, wasn't the fact that he had the Kira suspect chained to him...but because he had Light chained to him.

**#02 - Kiss**

Their kisses were unique...they held the right amount of passion, of anger; of danger and desperation...they simple couldn't kiss in any other way.

**#03 - Soft**

Matt didn't care for his hair like Mello did and so it came as a surprising revelation when the blonde found the gamer's hair to be that soft.

**#04 - Pain**

Their first time couldn't be called 'making love' or even 'sex'...there were no candle-lit dinners or romantic walks on the beach...it was pure, passionate, animalistic grinding that both of them loved and wouldn't ever regret.

**#05 - Potatoes**

Light could no longer complain about L's cake addiction once the detective found out about his hidden stash of potato chips.

**#06 - Rain**

He never caught a cold when he stood out in the rain...actually, on the contrary, he never felt warmer when the tear drops of heaven fell on his face...or was that because of Light's arms around him?

**#07 - Chocolate**

Mello's chocolate had to be the best, the most luxurious, the most expensive...the cheap stuff tasted like cardboard...well it usually did, unless you drizzled it all over Matt's naked and trembling body.

**#08 - Happiness**

Such a feeling was rare for him...it was even rarer for him to feel it whenever Light wasn't around.

**#09 - Telephone**

They had so many phones, it was hard to keep track of them...although, they'd never lose the one that only had their lover's number saved on it...it rang every ten minutes, so of course it was impossible to lose!

**#10 - Ears**

When asked what he wanted for his birthday, the gamer replied that he would like his ear pierced...he regretted the decision immediately as Mello's teeth and lips seemed to be glued to his new piercing as the blonde simply refused to let go of the sexy new addition to his lover's body.

**#11 - Name**

_What's in the name, by which any other rose would smell as sweet..._Light was Kira...Ryuuzaki was L...could they really still love each other as L and Kira?

**#12 - Sensual**

There was something about the way he walked...Matt swore that Mello's hips had a mind of their own...no one else's hips could move that sexily.

**#13 - Death**

Holding L as his eyes closed and his body relaxed was like a nightmare coming true...one would think that Light's anguished screams of pain and agony was just an act...but of course you would think that, he's Kira isn't he?

**#14 - Sex**

At first, they were friends...then they were friends with benefits...that probably lasted a day until Matt and Mello discovered how good the other was in bed; after that, they became full time lovers.

**#15 - Touch**

They cherished each time their lover would touch them, reaching out and grasping for that contact, that connection...not a day went by when one would long for the other's touch.

**#16 - Weakness**

A moment of vulnerability...that's all it was...it was just a mere nightmare, but as L's arms curled around his waist and pulled him close, Light knew that he wouldn't actually mind having another moment of weakness.

**#17 - Tears**

Real men don't cry, real men don't show off such pathetic emotions...and yet as Mello watched the news declaring Matt's death, even he couldn't prevent that tiny tear drop trickling down his face.

**#18 - Speed**

Their relationship spiralled out of control, going from acquaintances to friends to something much more and much deeper; neither of them could slow it down...neither of them wanted to.

**#19 - Wind**

Clinging to Mello as he wove in and out of the traffic was like a breathe of fresh air, Matt never wanted to be anywhere else; just him on a motorbike, Mello in front, the wind in his hair and all worries in world just blowing away.

**#20 - Freedom**

L watched as Light curled up in his solitary confinement, utter defeat present in the teen's eyes; L knew he shouldn't be contemplating it...but perhaps it would be better to free Light, rather than keeping him locked up like a bird in a cage.

**#21 - Life**

It was short...it was wild...it was something no one can predict, but they swore that they would live it together and to the full.

**#22 - Jealousy**

He was a lot of things...easily angered, obsessive, cruel...but jealous was something Mello was not; after all, he had no reason to be...no one would dare approach his gorgeous lover, not when he 'casually' had his gun out anyway.

**#23 - Hands**

Whenever he held something, he held it daintily as if his grip would break it instantly...when he held Light, he held him tightly, as if fearing that if he let go...the boy would be lost forever.

**#24 - Taste**

It was an odd combination of chocolate and smoke and yet each kiss was quite possibly the most delicious thing Mello has ever tasted.

**#25 - Devotion**

Misa was loyal, Takada had been loyal, Mikami was eternally loyal...but Light would forever and always be devoted to his disloyal L.

**#26 - Forever**

"Don't say forever...never say forever...someone promised me forever once...never again."

**#27 - Blood**

Mello had gotten used to the sight of the rich, red liquid during his time with the Mafia; so why did he suddenly feel like vomiting once he saw Matt's?

**#28 - Sickness**

_In sickness and in health, till death do you part..._funny how Light had been the sick one, L had been healthy and death was the _only_ way they would ever part.

**#29 - Melody**

Neither of them could sing, neither of could hold a tune...yet hearing the awful melody of their lover's voice had always been one of their favourite sounds.

**#30 - Star**

If Mello was his angel...then Matt was his star...beautiful, glowing and always there to brighten up his dark moods.

**#31 - Home**

Home is where the heart is...so did that mean Light was his home?

**#32 - Confusion**

He often wondered how his lover could do that thing with his tongue...but the confusion soon washed away as the pleasure began.

**#33 - Fear**

They knew that to be scared was to be soft and weak; but to be scared of their loved one dying was an entirely different matter.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Mello was like a storm to live with; his footsteps could silence thunder and the fiery flashes in his eyes could put lightening to shame...Matt wouldn't have him any other way.

**#35 - Bonds**

It was obvious that the chain could be signified as their only bond as not many people could see the deeper and much more invisible between the two young men.

**#36 - Market**

Neither of them could shop...it was pointless, tedious and they were most likely to bust their budget.

**#37 - Technology**

It was Matt's forte, no one else's...no one else could hack as quickly as he could, no one else could kickass on W.O.W like he could...he was the best and Mello adored him for it.

**#38 - Gift**

Six days before L died, L turned 26...his past birthdays had been nothing special, but this birthday with Light waking him up with a breakfast of cakes and kisses had quite possibly been the best birthday ever...even if Light looked torn and pained whenever L gazed at him.

**#39 - Smile**

L's smile had to be the cutest thing in the world...not that Light would ever admit such a thing, the detective's ego was big enough as it is, thank you very much!

**#40 - Innocence**

They weren't innocent, they weren't pure, they weren't clean; they were tainted little angels who had the delicious delight of falling in sinful love.

**#41 - Completion**

Sometimes Light would be mean, stopping moments before L could reach his orgasm...though, only to brush the raven's hair from his eyes and whisper _I love you..._

**#42 - Clouds**

Mello's religion was something tainted and complex; he believed in it and yet he also didn't...Matt was an atheist through and through, although the idea of living with Mello in their own little paradise, in the clouds, for all of eternity seemed like...heaven.

**#43 - Sky**

The sky would reflect L's moods...when he was thoughtful, the sky was cloudy; when he was excited, the sun would shine; when he was troubled, it would rain and Light knew instantly that his lover would need him.

**#44 - Heaven**

Paradise to them was lying in their lover's arms, in the after glow of sex having the most ridiculous of conversations.

**#45 - Hell**

When Mello felt the first sharp pain of his heart attack arriving, he briefly wondered what Hell would be like...it couldn't be that bad really...after all, Matt would be there.

**#46 - Sun**

Light was handsome, surely everyone knew that...but only L knew how the sparkle in Light's eyes could put the sun to shame.

**#47 - Moon**

The moon was the only witness to their nightly activites, for they trusted her greatly...after all, who was she going to tell?

**#48 - Waves**

Nausea was the only feeling Mello and Matt were getting before they carried out their mission of kidnapping Takada; but all those waves of sickness disappeared when Matt took Mello's face in his hands and kissed him sweetly goodbye.

**#49 - Hair**

Cradling L in his arms had been a moment that haunted his dreams for months on end; seeing the detective's deep, dark eyes fading away to nothingness always had Light waking up and screaming, clutching his hair with frustration and longing.

**#50 - Supernova**

Their love could not be compared to any other; when one was with the other they glowed...they glowed so brightly they could often outshine the entire universe with their love and adoration for each other...and when it came to an end, their love burst in an explosion of shimmering sparkles and showering lights for all to see and for all to never forget...

* * *

**Alll done! ^.^**

**Hehehehehehe...the last three were my favourites to do! ^.^**

**Perty please review! Tell me which ones were your favourite! ^.^**

**Now...I must go update TBOW and BC! Hehehehehehe....**

**Love**** City**** Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
